Manufacturers of drives, including converters, electric motors and gear units, usually offer an extensive production series of drives to the customer, from which the customer is able to select the best possible drive for the customer's special application in accordance with the customer's requirements. The application data, including operating modes, operating loads and types of construction, are essential when making a selection. The number of variants able to be offered, taking into account all sizes of such production series, is very extensive, in particular, more than 10,000 or 100,000.
An aspect of the present invention is to permit a more precise, simpler and optimal selection of the drive, e.g., the gear unit, most suitable for the specific application.